A first user may direct a second user to a video over the Internet by communicating to the second user a hyperlink to the video. The first user may communicate the hyperlink to the second user, for example, by e-mail or instant message (IM) or by inserting it into a web page or document accessible to the second user. The second user may click on or otherwise select the hyperlink (or an element, such as hypertext or a graphical element, embedding the hyperlink) and a web browser (such as GOOGLE CHROME) of the second user may fetch a web page (such as a web page of the domain YOUTUBE.COM) that the hyperlink points to. The web page may contain a video player that automatically or in response to input from the second user (such as the second user clicking on or otherwise selecting the video player in the web page) starts playing the video from the beginning of video.